Body Heat
by LuckyBubbles
Summary: A fluff fic between Neji and tenten, oneshot.. team Gai is in the ice country and its freezing! the most warmth is body heat...
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello fellow readers/ writers…once again this probably isn't the story u were waiting for but I was in a romantic writing mood and I had to seize the chance :D so here u goo :D plz review con crit is very luvved

disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything

Neji couldn't stand the cold or the snow but it slowly started fading red as blood dripped into it, melding colors. Tenten gingerly wrapped a clean bandage around the gash on Neji's arm as Gai and Lee set up the tents. Tenten was exhausted from their latest mission in the ice country, but they couldn't risk traveling in the upcoming snow storm. Neji thanked her as they stood and went to the tent that Gai and Lee hadn't entered. Some people would have found Tenten and Neji sharing a tent slightly inappropriate, but they were close friends and had anyone else had Gai and Lee as teammates they would've understood. Tenten climbed into her allotted sleeping bag as Neji did the same. She tried to hide the shivers that came upon her in fits, but it was freezing inside of the shelter.

She could have sworn for a moment that she heard Neji's teeth chattering as she burrowed further into her bedroll. Neji tsked slightly as a wind gusted against the sides of the tent, chilling it more if possible. Tenten grumbled to herself, "Stupid frikin' cold…" and a continuation of obscenities. To take her mind off of the cold she let her thoughts wander. She began thinking about her teammate, and event though she didn't mind sharing a tent with him growing older she had certain attractions toward him. She had loved him since they were genin and as they grew older their bond only grew. HE would never admit feelings but he did show a sort of opening towards her, she felt like she was at lest special to him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The cold was relentless, no matter how much he tried to block it out it always found some sort of opening. Neji peeked over at Tenten, she had fallen asleep but her lips were blue and she was shaking violently. He didn't want to wake her but the sleep looked more painful than good. He shook her slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Come Tenten," he whispered and opened his sleeping bag slightly, motioning for her to join him. A blast of cold air hit him as she climbed in next to him. He pulled his shirt off and then did the same to hers; thankfully she had her breast binds on. Her eyes were drooping with weariness even with the question on her lips.

"Body heat." He explained, trying to convince himself more than her. But she only nodded and snuggled as close to him as she could. He closed the sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her. His wound hurt slightly but within the next few minutes her shivering had stopped and she had fallen into a deep sleep. He closed his eyes wiling the pain to dissipate as he succumbed to darkness.

**XXXXXXXX**

Neji could see light slipping in through the cracks of the tent but he didn't have the heart to move Tenten. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He heard the zipper of his sensei's tent open and the crunching of footsteps. The wind was still blasting outside and he didn't want to remove any heat from his body. Gai's shadow formed an outline on the cloth as he spoke over the winds, "There's no way to travel in this storm my youthful students! We will have to wait it out."

"Hn." Neji replied as Gai returned to his tent. No matter how bitter the cold Neji liked the idea of spending the day with Tenten. As he stare at her serene face he thought about his feelings toward her and how much he wished he could express them without getting punished by the main family. They had been friends since their genin years and since then she was the only one that could make him smile. He lightly brushed a finger over her cheek bone, tracing the outlines of her face.

Her eyes drifted open slowly and she lifted her hands to rub the sleepiness from them. She blushed slightly as she realized who she was lying with and the state of her body. She made motions to move but he stopped her, "Gai said the storm is too much to travel in and you're going to let all the heat out."

"Could you at least get some food out of the pack?" She asked, not all that hungry but figuring she had morning breath. Resentfully he untangled himself from her and reached two energy bars in the bag. She ate about half of it before her chills started up again. She sneezed and brought her hands up to her face to catch it. Neji placed a hand on her forehead, she was burning up. He pulled her close to him once again, "You have a fever Tenten."

"I'm sorry Neji, you don't have to…" he cut her off as he pulled her up into a sitting position and placed her in his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both tightly. She blushed when he pressed himself close to her. She could feel every muscle defined on his abdomen. He placed a series of featherlike kisses along her jaw line. Tenten stuttered, she didn't understand what had brought on his sudden show of affection.

"Tenten," he whispered, turning her slightly so he could look into her eyes. She couldn't speak she was awestruck. But then she didn't have to because he kissed her. There in the half light of the tent wrapped in layers of blankets and arms Neji Hyuuga kissed her. "I love you." He spoke softly as he placed his forehead against hers.

Her face lit up and though she said it through chattering teeth she managed to reply, "I love you too Neji." He held her as close as he could enjoying the heat that was spreading between their two bodies.

"You know what?" Neji asked.

She looked at him questioningly as he continued, "I think I could get used to the cold."

A/N allright I bet that was really cheesy and it prbly sukked it didn't turn out as good as I thot it would so if u enjoyed it review, if u wana bash review, I just need 2 kno!! I'll luvv u foreverrr!!!!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so a lot of people have asked why it was necessary to remove their clothing. If you couldn't figure it out their clothes were wet from the snow which isn't really helping out their cause ) kk thanks byee


End file.
